Técnicas para el olvido
by BeaBB
Summary: Ante ustedes mi primer "M"... en este fic B&B no se conocen, ni tampoco les interesa hacerlo, en principio solo desean sacar de sus mentes toda la tristeza que los embarga y que mejor que dedicándose a una de las actividades más desestresantes de la vida... en este primer capítulo no hay nada de romántico, ni dulce así que si no es lo suyo, les sugiero pasar de él.


_**Aclaración**__**: aquí está el primer "M" que he escrito en mi vida y debo confesar que estoy un poquitín ansiosa… originalmente escribí este fic para el capítulo 11 de Historias Cruzadas… pero le pedí a mi novio que fuera mi beta y después de leerlo me soltó a boca de jarro que mi Temperance no parecía nada virginal y mi Booth estaba demasiado amargado, así que en lugar de borrar todo y empezar de nuevo decidí agregar algunas líneas por aquí, otras por allá, y finalmente obtuve este fic de dos capítulos, quizás tres.**_

_**Es algo AU y está ubicado temporalmente un año antes del primer caso que resolvieron juntos.**_

_**Advertencia**__**: según mi novio está realmente fuerte, que les puedo decir, ¡cúlpenlo a él por ser mi fuente inspiradora! Solo debo agregar esto es para adultos… niñas chicas abstenerse… niñas grandes dejen de leer en cuanto sientan que no es lo suyo.**_

_**Declaración**__**: ya saben que los personajes son de Bones y no me pertenecen sino que son de KR y HH.**_

**-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-**

Esa mañana había sido terrible, como solía ocurrir siempre en la fecha de su cumpleaños.

Desde el día en que Russ la abandonó, él había intentado ponerse en contacto con ella en once ocasiones, a través de once llamadas telefónicas, una por año, siempre en el día de su cumpleaños; cada una de esas malditas llamadas la había sumido en la más profunda tristeza, obligándola a sentir nuevamente todo el dolor que con tanta dificultad había logrado mantener oculto en algún recóndito lugar de su cerebro privilegiado, forzándola a recordar que una vez tuvo una familia, haciéndola añorar los días en que fue amada.

Y ese año no había sido la excepción, esa mañana, cuando estaba a punto de salir a trotar como lo hacía cada sábado, sonó el teléfono. Por un segundo, sintió pánico y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dejó que el mensaje entrará a la grabadora. Abrió la puerta de su departamento dispuesta a salir y fue entonces que escuchó claramente la voz de su hermano "levanta el teléfono, sé que estás allí… feliz cumpleaños Tempe, espero que algún día me puedas perdonar".

Esa llamada le había hecho más daño que toda la indiferencia, que todas las burlas, insultos y malos tratos que había recibido a lo largo de todos los años que estuvo dentro del sistema de adopciones. Por culpa de esa maldita llamada aceptaría la invitación de Angela y aunque no le provocaba un ápice hacerlo, saldría a celebrar su cumpleaños con la única intención de encontrar un desconocido al que le permitiría hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiera con tal que la ayudara a sobrevivir a esa noche, un completo extraño al que le permitiría someterla a sus deseos más sórdidos con tal de detener el dolor que empezaba a surgir en su mente bloqueando todos sus pensamientos racionales.

Todas las mujeres a las que había amado, lo habían rechazado.

Esa tarde le había propuesto matrimonio a la madre de su pequeño hijo, le había jurado que estaba dispuesto a quererla y permanecer junto a ella hasta el fin de sus días por ese niño, por esa criatura de apenas dos años que ya le decía papá y al que adoraba con toda su alma. Y por segunda vez en su vida, al poner su corazón en manos de Rebecca, ella había terminado arrojándolo a la basura, al decirle fríamente "no te amo Seeley, y no imagino un futuro teniéndote junto a mí todos los días"; simple y directa, cómo lo había sido siempre desde el día en que la conoció.

Así es que allí estaba, secándose después de darse una ducha con la que intentó relajar sus músculos, mientras un único pensamiento lo torturaba _"todas son iguales, cortadas por la misma perversa tijera"_. Se miraba al espejo y no reconocía al hombre frente a él, ese rostro amargado, abatido, lleno de ira, no era el suyo.

Un par de horas antes, lo había llamado uno de sus ex compañeros del ejército, "anda Seel vamos a cazar chicas" le había ofrecido Mark uno de los pocos amigos que hizo durante su última misión en Kosovo, y él había aceptado, a sabiendas de que la única forma de dejar de repetir en su mente la conversación sostenida esa tarde con la mujer que lo había convertido en padre, sería consiguiendo pasar esa noche con una desconocida en la que pudiera desahogar toda su frustración, con la que pudiera liberarse de toda la carga de adrenalina que afloraba bajo su piel por el rechazo sufrido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegó al club en su reloj de pulsera comprobó que todavía no eran ni las diez. Miró hacia la pista de baile y fácilmente localizó a Angela bailando con un par de muchachos menores que ella a los que estaba permitiendo tomarse algunas libertades. Decidió no interrumpirla y caminó en dirección a la barra, sin mirar al universo de gente que fluía como en cámara lenta alrededor de ella, "vodka" fue la única palabra que escapó de sus labios cuando el barman se acercó a tomar su pedido, intentando inútilmente coquetear con ella… su objetivo era claro, estaba allí para conseguir alguien con quien resistir la soledad que la invadía esa noche y el barman tenía que trabajar, así que no perdería su tiempo con él.

En menos de diez minutos ya la habían servido tres veces, "tranquila cielo, la noche recién empieza y no quiero que termines durmiendo en tu fiesta", la voz cantarina de Angela la sacó de sus pensamientos. Empleando su tono de voz más distante la joven antropóloga respondió casi a la defensiva, "tengo una gran resistencia al alcohol y esto no se puede denominar propiamente como mi fiesta, pues solamente nos conocemos tú y yo, y estoy segura que en todo el local somos las únicas que sabemos que hoy es el aniversario de mi nacimiento", apurando el resto de vodka que quedaba en su vaso.

"Está bien Brenn, lo que tú digas, es tu día y no te voy a contradecir" le dijo la artista colocando una de sus manos sobre el antebrazo de su mejor amiga y tirando de ella con decisión agregó "vamos a bailar, que para eso estamos aquí", y sin permitirle rechazar su propuesta la ayudó a levantarse de la butaca tomándola por la cintura.

Llevaba casi una hora en el local y todavía no encontraba a la chica adecuada para sus planes de esa noche. Como ocurría casi siempre que salía a algún club, las mujeres parecían más que dispuestas a divertirse con él, prueba de ello fue que al atravesar la pista de baile para acercarse a la mesa en que estaban sus amigos, una hermosa morena de largo cabello y ojos rasgados lo saludó con la media sonrisa más seductora que recibió en su vida, un gesto que hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas y por un momento estuvo más que tentado de aceptar su silenciosa invitación y quedarse bailando con ella… pero esa noche no quería a una mujer divertida que de seguro tendría mil historias entretenidas que contar y que estaría deseosa de escucharlo hablar sobre sí mismo; no, esa noche necesitaba una mujer menos efervescente, una mujer que aceptara que él la dominara por completo.

"Anda viejo escoge una, no me digas que con los años te has vuelto tímido, todavía recuerdo las noches de locura que tuvimos en Nicosia" fue el retó que le lanzó Tyler, otro de sus viejos camaradas del ejército, mientras esperaba por la bebida que le llevaría a la muchacha con la que bailaba desde hacía algunos minutos.

El que a pesar de no estar en servicio activo era considerado el mejor francotirador de la armada de los Estados Unidos no respondió verbalmente a la punzada de su amigo, pero se incorporó en toda su altura haciendo el mismo ademán que hacen las fieras cuando están a punto de lanzarse sobre una presa... Y fue entonces que la vio, bailando con la muchacha que le había sonreído al llegar se hallaba una mujer bastante menor que él, aunque quizás eso le parecía por el discreto maquillaje que lucía si se la comparaba con el resto de las mujeres presentes.

La mujer de cabello casi tan oscuro como el de su amiga llevaba una falda corta de un material ligero que flotaba ondulante en el aire mientras bailaba, dejando expuestas desde la altura de los muslos unas piernas largas y bien torneadas que terminaban en unas sandalias de tacón delgado y muy alto. El ex ranger se perdió por unos instantes en la contemplación de las piernas de esa desconocida. Cuando por fin logró recuperar el control de sus ideas, bebió de su trago para aliviar la resequedad que sentía en la garganta y entonces observó la parte superior del cuerpo de la muchacha, sus senos tenían el tamaño perfecto y permanecían cubiertos de las miradas masculinas por una blusa de escote discreto, sin mangas, que se anudaba en un lazo a un lado de su cintura.

Sin embargo, no era por su figura perfecta que había decidido que esa desconocida era la mujer que necesitaba esa noche, ni tampoco por sus ojos, que sin lugar a dudas eran los más hermosos que había visto en su vida, casi transparentes que refractaban en toda su intensidad la luz que iluminaba la zona de baile… lo que lo había hecho decidir era su mirada, esa mujer proclamaba a través de su mirada que lo había soportado todo y que no había nada que la asustara, tenía la misma mirada que él había observado en los jóvenes soldados momentos antes de salir a pelear, una mirada en la que se mezclaban la valentía y el dolor.

Bebió el último sorbo de su trago para darse valor y despidiéndose de sus camaradas exclamó con voz triunfal "hasta la próxima muchachos, ya conseguí lo que quería", levantó una ceja apuntando en la dirección de su objetivo y sin decir más se dirigió a la pista de baile dispuesto a hacer suya a la dueña de ese cuerpo con el que de seguro había hecho padecer a más de uno, _"cuántos infelices habrán quedado prendados de tu belleza para terminar después sumidos en la más terrible miseria"_ pensó amargamente mientras se acercaba a las muchachas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, o quizás era el efecto de los cinco vodkas que se había bebido antes de que ese desconocido que decía llamarse John se aproximase a ella_, "dudo mucho que esa sea el nombre que figura en su identificación, pero da igual, el mío tampoco es Jane"_, se dijo en un susurro la joven mujer.

Recordaba claramente que cuando le explicó rápidamente a Angela que su único interés en ese desconocido consistía en la satisfacción de sus necesidades fisiológicas, su mejor amiga le sugirió ocultar su verdadera identidad y llevarlo a un hotel. Así que allí se encontraban, ella y su desconocido, solos en el ascensor del 'Four Seasons' uno de los hoteles más céntricos de Washington subiendo a la suite más costosa que tenían disponible. Una sonrisa se dibujó por un instante en su rostro cuando recordó la forma dura y cortante en que John le dijo al botones "no necesitamos que nos acompañe, somos perfectamente capaces de encontrar la suite premier 1101 en el ala oeste", al mismo tiempo que le extendía un billete de cincuenta dólares.

Frente a él estaba la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida atravesándolo con la mirada, esa indescifrable mirada que parecía clavada en algún lugar a espaldas de él. De pronto, le pareció que se formó una sonrisa en los labios de ella, _"¿a qué se debe tu sonrisa, acaso te satisface sentir que tienes a un desconocido a tus pies?"_, fue la pregunta que surgió en su mente y al instante siguiente brotó por sus labios, "¿qué te causa tanta gracia Jane?" la interrogó con un tono de voz casi tan violento como el que había empleado minutos antes con el personal del hotel, y sin darle tiempo a responder se acercó a ella y la besó atropelladamente, mordisqueando sus labios con ansia, intentando devorarlos, aprisionando su delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos, cerrándolos como tenazas a la altura de su cintura.

El beso la tomó por sorpresa. La científica supuso que John esperaría hasta que estuvieran en la privacidad de la habitación para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, pero tal parecía que estar en una zona a la vista de cualquiera que tuviese que hacer uso del elevador lo tenía sin cuidado… así es que allí estaban, en un lugar público, expuestos seguramente al monitoreo de una cámara de seguridad, con él mordisqueando sus labios de manera descontrolada, obligándola a separarlos para introducir su lengua con fuerza, con rabia, mientras una de esas enormes manos recorría su espalda con desenfreno hasta alojarse en su nuca sujetándola firmemente.

Ella no tenía ánimos, ni ganas para negarle nada, solo quería que la pena que la embargaba desapareciera. Por un instante intentó apartar sus labios para tomar aire, pero él no estaba dispuesto a darle el menor grado de libertad, sin contemplaciones la aprisionó con más fuerza entre sus brazos, afortunadamente la puerta del ascensor se abrió indicando que habían llegado a su piso, y entonces John la soltó.

Mientras ella abría la puerta de la habitación, él permanecía parado detrás de ella, pegado a ella, dejándola sentir sin el menor pudor el tamaño de su erección. Por un segundo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, como un rayo surgió en su mente una duda _"¿y si las cosas se salen de control?, este hombre está en perfecto estado físico, además es bastante más alto y fuerte que yo…"_, pero antes que pudiera recapacitar respecto a lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir las palabras de John en su oído la distrajeron apartándola de sus temores "¿qué pasa Jane, quieres que te haga mía aquí en el corredor?".

Con esa cruda interrogante ese completo extraño había conseguido que una oleada de lujuria recorriera su cuerpo ocasionando que sus pezones se endurecieran y un agradable hormigueo surgiera entre sus piernas; sin responder a la pregunta que le acababan de formular giró el picaporte de la puerta y dio un par de pasos indecisos hacia el interior de la habitación, con John respirando sobre su nuca.

Antes que pudiera darse la vuelta, escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con un golpe seco y luego sintió unos brazos envolviéndola desde atrás. Su corazón empezó a latir agitado, mientras sentía como sus senos eran masajeados con agresividad por una de esas manos que empezaba a conocer bastante bien, y al mismo tiempo, la otra mano levantaba con avidez el vuelo de su falda para explorar la delicada piel de sus muslos primero y luego detenerse en la zona más íntima, entre sus piernas, "acaso alguna vez uno de tus noviecitos te tocó de esta manera" le susurró Seeley al oído al mismo tiempo que sin miramientos de un solo tirón le arrancaba las bragas, irritando la piel de sus caderas por la brusquedad del movimiento.

Temperance no pudo evitar que un jadeo escapara de sus labios al escuchar el sonido del encaje de su ropa interior rasgándose, nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a tratarla de esa manera, usualmente era ella la que dominaba la situación, pero no esta noche, en esta ocasión no tenía la suficiente energía para hacerse cargo, solo quería abandonarse y dejar de pensar, sin pretenderlo contestó en un siseo "no, nunca…"

Escuchar el suave quejido de su pareja en esa aventura de una noche, sumado a la dureza de sus pezones totalmente erguidos por el contacto con la palma de su mano, fue para Seeley más de lo que pudo resistir, el sonido emitido por los labios de ella fue como el disparo del revólver para un campeón de velocidad, en una fracción de segundo, casi por instinto introdujo su dedo medio en el cuerpo de ella, comprobando lo que sospechaba, era tan perfecta por dentro como por fuera. Mientras presionaba internamente las paredes vaginales de Jane utilizaba sus otros dedos para acariciar su entrada, sintiendo la humedad de los fluidos que emanaban de su cuerpo deslizarse entre sus dedos.

No pudo resistir la tentación y se llevó a la boca los dedos que habían tocado la intimidad de esa mujer para probar su sabor, "¡maldición! eres increíblemente dulce" exclamó casi como un reclamo y entonces llevó su dedos a la boca de ella, obligándola a probarse a ella misma. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, Seeley se arrepintió, eso había sido demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal y lo último que deseaba era que lo que iba a ocurrir entre Jane y él fuera algo personal, solo necesitaba satisfacer sus instintos, liberar la ira que pendía de un hilo desde su encuentro con Rebecca.

Liberándola del agarre con el que la tenía sujeta se alejó de ella quitándose la casaca y arrojándola sobre un sofá, caminó hasta el bar y mientras se servía un vaso de whiskey le ordenó en tono retador "quiero verte, así que sácate la ropa o le ocurrirá lo mismo que a tus bragas".

Agregando un par de hielos a su vaso, Seeley disfrutó del espectáculo de ver a esa mujer desvistiéndose ante sus ojos, cuando la contempló totalmente desnuda su raciocinio se nubló, como un autómata dejó su vaso sobre la mesa del bar, y en dos segundos estaba nuevamente sobre ella, besando su rostro, su cuello, abrazándola por la cintura con una mano, apretándola contra su cuerpo, mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba sus nalgas, masajeando sus glúteos redondos, turgentes, solo podía pensar en cuánto quería morderlos, "tienes un cuerpo espectacular Jane y esta noche vamos a ponerlo a prueba" le dijo empleando una voz gutural que remarcaba sus intenciones.

Sin la menor consideración John le dio un sonoro palmazo en las nalgas, apretando al mismo tiempo uno de sus pezones con brusquedad, para luego alejarse de ella sentándose en medió del sofá con las piernas muy abiertas dando señales claras de lo que iba a suceder a continuación, "ven Jane, quiero que conozcas a Johnny" le ordenó indicándole que se arrodillara entre sus piernas. Por un momento, Temperance tuvo la sensación de estar observando una escena que ocurría ante sus ojos, pero en la que ella no participaba, era como si alguien más estuviera en su cuerpo, ella jamás permitiría que un hombre la tratara de esa manera.

La mujer que solo quería olvidarse de todo, entendió claramente lo que John pretendía que hiciera, pero sin hacerlo adrede se distrajo pensando _"los hombres son tan infantiles, necesitan ponerle un sobre nombre a su pene, para evitar utilizar la palabra anatómicamente correcta"_.

"Vamos Jane, la noche es corta" la apremió él, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

En silencio, Brennan hizo lo que él le pidió y sin necesidad de mayores indicaciones lo ayudó a sacarse los jeans y la ropa interior. Cuando por fin pudo ver el miembro de ese desconocido en todo su esplendor, lo tenía a la altura de los ojos, totalmente erecto… definitivamente John estaba muy bien dotado, poseía un pene bastante bien proporcionado: largo y grueso, sin circuncidar.

El que en unos años se convertiría en el mejor agente del FBI se sacó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y entonces quedó totalmente desnudo ante los ojos de ella, sentado sobre el sofá con Jane arrodillada entre sus piernas, "abre esa boca Jane y dime ¿te gusta lo que ves?" la cuestionó empleando un tono de voz que demostraba claramente que se sabía dueño de un cuerpo bastante atractivo, pero nuevamente sin esperar una respuesta por parte de ella sujetó el símbolo de su hombría con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomó a Jane por detrás de la cabeza obligándola a metérselo casi todo en la boca.

Temperance tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo para evitar una arcada, aunque ese hombre tenía un sabor agradable y su piel era suave y tibia, la rudeza y rapidez con la que su miembro atravesó la barrera de sus labios la pescó desprevenida. Gracias a su elevadísima curva de aprendizaje, en unos segundos se recuperó del asombro y pudo concentrarse y empezar a deleitarse dándole el mejor felatio de su vida a ese extraño.

Con satisfacción Seeley comprobó que Jane tenía mucha experiencia en lo que estaba haciendo, esa mujer era como un compendio de las habilidades de todas las mujeres que le habían dado ese tipo de satisfacción anteriormente, no solo se concentraba en Johnny, también lamía y succionaba sus testículos y masajeaba el punto exacto en el que lo hacía sentir que se iba a quedar sin habla por el resto de su vida.

En la quietud de la habitación solo se escuchaban los suaves sonidos de la boca, lengua y manos de Temperance dándole placer a su desconocido, y el sonido de los gemidos que salían de los labios de él sin el menor control.

Cuando John sintió que estaba a punto de estallar decidió que no quería hacerlo en la boca de Jane, así que sin reparos la apartó sujetándola por los hombros, respirando profundamente para recuperar la capacidad de emitir palabras, en ese momento le pareció descubrir un brillo de decepción en la mirada de ella, _"así que tú también estabas disfrutando tanto como yo" _fue el comentario que cruzó por su mente. Poniéndose de pie temeroso de estar realmente imposibilitado para caminar pues no sentía las piernas, el hombre decidido a encontrar su propia satisfacción lo antes posible exclamó _"es hora de ir a la cama"._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sujetándola firmemente por el codo John, condujo a Jane hacia el dormitorio, "abre la cama y recuéstate" le dijo mientras ingresaba al baño, en un tono de voz que intentaba ser indiferente.

Brennan solo podía pensar que mientras le estuvo practicando sexo oral a ese hombre, había conseguido su objetivo, mientras lo escuchaba jadear de placer su mente se puso en blanco, todo el dolor ocasionado por la llamada de su hermano abandonó su cuerpo y volvió a sentirse ligera, libre y casi feliz. Tenía que volver a conseguir esa sensación, y solo él la podía ayudarla a lograrlo, sin proponérselo las palabras escaparon de sus labios "¿ya vienes John?" le preguntó ansiosa.

Por un segundo toda la paz que había sentido se esfumó y afloraron los recuerdos torturadores del rechazo, aunque no lo hizo a propósito toda su ira reapareció, al verse en el espejo nuevamente encontró el rostro del mismo desconocido que había visto esa tarde después de bañarse. En un acto reflejo su erección se hizo más dura, Seeley sintió claramente como la piel de su pene se tensaba, su único pensamiento era demostrarle a Jane quién estaba a cargo, rápidamente se puso el condón que había entrado a buscar.

Al salir del baño se encontró con la habitación envuelta en una semioscuridad bastante seductora, Jane o cual fuera su nombre estaba echada casi plácidamente en el medio de la cama con los ojos cerrados, no pudo dejar de pensar que en otras circunstancias se hubiera dedicado a darle placer a esa hermosa mujer durante toda la noche… pero esa noche estaba decepcionado, tal parecía que todas las mujeres terminaban convencidas de que él era un perdedor, así que esta noche solo le interesaba que la mujer frente a él supiera quien mandaba, quien era el verdadero vencedor esa noche.

Se acercó a los pies de la cama y tomándola con rudeza por un pie tiró de él indicándole con rudeza, "ponte en cuatro Jane, estás a punto de saber quién manda aquí".

En una fracción de segundo Temperance imaginó todos los escenarios posibles y ninguno de ellos resultaba de su agrado, pero no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, el dolor de sus recuerdos la debilitaba demasiado y solo quería olvidar. En silencio hizo lo que se le ordenaba y apoyándose sobre sus codos y rodillas quedó de espaldas al desconocido, ofreciéndole una perfecta visión de su trasero y de sus labios mayores.

La imagen ante sus ojos superaba con creces a cualquier video triple equis que hubiera podido ver en toda su vida, no podía suprimir el deseo de probarla, casi sin pensar se inclinó sobre la intimidad que se exponía ante sus ojos, y sujetando por las caderas a Jane hundió su lengua entre sus labios mayores, succionando con su boca toda la piel que se mostraba sin reparos.

Cuando Brennan sintió la lengua y los labios de John reconociendo la parte más privada de su anatomía, sus brazos flaquearon y perdió el equilibrio inclinándose hacia adelante, alejándose de él.

Seeley supuso que ese movimiento era una señal de rechazo por parte de Jane y sintió como la ira se apoderaba nuevamente de él, "no te alejes de mi" le reclamó tirando de ella por las caderas hasta colocarla nuevamente en la posición anterior, "yo te diré cuando puedes recostarte, ¿me has entendido?" le preguntó con rabia, y al no recibir una respuesta inmediata por parte de ella, le dio una palmada en las nalgas azuzándola "no te escucho Jane".

En lugar de palabras, lo que salió de los labios de Temperance fue un quejido, más por el asombro que le produjo la palmada en sus glúteos que por el dolor que realmente le pudo ocasionar, pero cuando sintió una segunda palmada dada con mayor intensidad que la primera decidió que era mejor responder y en un tono forzadamente complaciente posible afirmó "he entendido perfectamente John y solo haré lo que tú digas".

Escucharla reconocer que él estaba a cargo era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento para llevar su excitación a límites impensables, cerró los ojos intentando olvidar todo su pasado y con absoluto abandono se dedicó a lamer, succionar y morder con desenfreno la intimidad de Jane. Cada quejido proferido por ella, solo conseguía ponerlo a mil, e incitarlo a seguir sumergido en el disfrute del delicioso elixir que emanaba de su cuerpo. Seeley sentía como su miembro se endurecía como nunca antes había ocurrido hasta casi parecer de piedra, mientras sus manos reconocían cada milímetro de la piel de Jane reclamándolo como suyo, fue entonces que abrió los ojos y descubrió que los dedos índice y corazón de su mano derecha, totalmente lubricados por los líquidos vaginales, se habían posicionado en la entrada del ano de su desconocida, acariciándola con una gentileza inusitada.

Durante toda su vida adulta Temperance había sido muy desinhibida en el aspecto sexual, había investigado y practicado lo suficiente como para saber que le gustaba y que no. Sin embargo, el sexo anal era uno de sus más grandes tabús, la única ocasión en que intentó experimentarlo estaba tan nerviosa que no logró relajarse lo suficiente para que la experiencia prosperara... y ahora, este absoluto extraño, tenía sus dedos colocados en el borde de su orificio más secreto, el único al que no había accedido ningún otro hombre… su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró por temor y el ruego escapó de su boca "por allí no", pero estaba tan perturbada que no se percató de que el tono que utilizó para decirlo sonó más imperativo que suplicante.

Cuando Seeley la escuchó ordenar "por allí no" su mente se nubló y en respuesta cruzó su brazo izquierdo por debajo de su cuerpo sujetándola con firmeza para mantenerla en posición al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba "¿así que nunca permitiste que te den por el culo?", y en menos de un segundo hundió ambos dedos en el interior del ano de la mujer, ocasionando que gritara de dolor y de sorpresa… pero no le importó, en ese momento ella no le importaba, solo podía pensar en su propio sufrimiento, así que siguió castigándola retirando ambos dedos sin sacarlos del todo para luego volver a hundirlos lo más profundo que le era posible, mientras le decía "aquí se hace lo que yo digo Jane, yo soy el que manda".

Temperance sentía un ardor que no había experimentado nunca antes, pero sin esperarlo también empezaba a descubrir una sensación placentera de la que solo había leído.

El ex francotirador sintió que estaba a punto del orgasmo, así que soltando un gruñido retiró sus dedos del orificio anal de Jane, para inmediatamente sujetarla firmemente por las caderas con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se pusieron blancos y de una sola estocada introducir la mitad de su pene en el interior del hasta entonces incólume recto de Jane, haciéndola lanzar un grito de dolor que solo consiguió encenderlo mucho más.

Con ese primer grito de dolor, con cada uno de los quejidos lastimeros que lo siguieron y con los gemidos de placer en que terminaron convertidos, Seeley logró eliminar de su mente toda la frustración que lo invadía como un veneno.

El ardor que sintió cuando ese hombre al que probablemente no volvería a ver nunca en su vida introdujo su pene por primera vez en su pequeña abertura fue insoportable, supuso que se desmayaría de dolor en el mismo instante en que él empujara toda su hombría a través de su orificio, pero él no era un novato practicando el sexo anal pues supo esperar a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la nueva experiencia, a que su esfínter se dilatara lo suficiente, antes de empalarla completamente con todo la longitud de su miembro.

De pronto Seeley notó que Jane estaba disfrutando al tener su miembro metido en el que hasta hace unos minutos era un ano jamás tocado, estaba casi seguro que la había sentido estremecerse por la inminencia de un par de orgasmos, y él ya no podía resistir más, tenía que dejarse correr y quería tener la satisfacción de sentirla estremecerse con él una vez más, así que con mano experta buscó entre sus piernas el punto en el que todas sus terminaciones nerviosas confluían, su pequeño y apetecible clítoris, el mismo que había lamido en lo que ahora le parecía una vida anterior. Cuando sintió que Jane se estremecía ante la proximidad de un último orgasmo se dejó llevar también por el suyo propio y solo retiró su miembro del cuerpo de ella cuando tuvo la certeza de haber dejado hasta la última gota de semen en su interior.

Agotado se recostó sobre la cama arrastrando a Jane con él.

Rendida por el increíble placer multi orgásmico que acababa de experimentar Temperance se acurrucó de costado quedando de espaldas a él, y fue entonces que para su asombro, el desconocido al que había elegido en un club al que no tenía intenciones de volver jamás, se aproximó a ella abrazándola por detrás con actitud protectora, obligándola a recostarse contra su pecho.

En silencio, John besó el cabello de Jane, después anidó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de ella, succionando con ternura la piel sobre el punto en que se podían sentir con claridad los latidos acompasados del corazón de la desconocida a la que había llevado al límite del placer. El hombre cerró los ojos e instintivamente recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer apoyada en uno de sus costados hasta lograr sostener unos de sus perfectos senos con la mano izquierda, mientras que colocaba su otra mano entre sus piernas, sin malicia, resguardando su intimidad.

Aún mientras dormían Seeley quería dejar claro quién tenía el poder esa noche.


End file.
